What If
by BlackEbony17
Summary: A kind of What If situation, based on the episode 'Truth' in the original Ben 10. What if Gwen accidentally got sucked into the Null Void and was unable to get out. This is my version of Gwen's life in the Null Void
1. Null Voided

What If... Part 1

Gwen Tennyson hid in the back of the old rouge plumber's car; she'd covered herself with the dusty blanket that lay on the passenger seat, so Phil wouldn't see her. The door opened, and Gwen yanked the blanket over her head. Phil clambered into the seat and tossed the null void projector into the back, he laughed "And who says crime doesn't pay" he turned the keys and stared the engine. Gwen felt the car jolt forward, and guessed Phil had started driving along the rocky roads up to Mount Rushmore. She didn't look to check, instead she reached slowly across the seat to the null void projector, her fingers touched the trigger, then a large, gloved hand clamped down on hers "Oh no you don't" said Phil, trying to pull it out of her grasp. Gwen fought back, tugging hard, the car jolted from side to side. Loud honking caused Phil to realise it and dodge the oncoming truck. Gwen used this to her advantage, she tightened her grip on the Null Void projector and rolled down the window "Better start thinking about a new line of work, because this thing is going Bye Bye" she held it out of the window.

Phil slammed hard on the brakes, and the Null void projector slid out of Gwen's hands. He pressed the centre of the steering wheel and a technological voice said "Auto Pilot mode Engaged" he un-buckled his seat belt and leaned back to grab it, Gwen got there at the same time, they struggled for a few seconds then Phil managed to pull it off her. He pointed the focusing lens at her then pulled the trigger. In a flash of light, Gwen was pulled inside.


	2. Meeting a Mutant

What If Part 2

Gwen flopped to the floor, and opened her eyes wide. "What?" she gaped taking in the surrounding scenery "Where am I?" "The Null Void." A six-legged by-passer answered her rhetorical question "No" she gasped "How did I..." she trailed off, too shocked to continue. Gwen curled up in to a ball, feeling alone; she waited for her rescue team. They never came, over the next few months she adapted to live in the pocket dimension, learning to fight anyone who threatened her, never moving from the floating rock on which she waited. Eventually she gave up and left, gathering that she would be staying here for a while. Things stayed unexciting for a few weeks after, that was until she was almost flattened by a mutant. A mutant with four arms, two of which were furry, another was built entirely of flames and the last made of some sort of crystal. His legs were red, only a pair of ripped shorts covered them. Two bug like wings sprouted out of his back and his face was flat, with three miss matched eyes, The mutant seemed somehow familiar. "HEY!" she roared sending a powerful blast with her new found powers, knocking him back to the floor. "What the Fuck are you doing?" he yelled back "You squished me." They continually for a little longer, Gwen was the first to stop.

"Hey, do I know you?" she asked suddenly calm "No!" the mutant hissed through razor sharp teeth. "I don't think so!" it added unsurely "Well you look kind of familiar" she took in his full appearance for a few seconds, then dropped it and shrugged. "Look, just don't land on me again." She turned to leave "Wait." The mutant boomed "I do know you" realisation dawning on his flat face, "Your Tennyson's cousin" Gwen's mouth dropped open "So what if I am?" she said one she'd recovered herself "He put me in here." The mutant seethed, Gwen turned to face him "Yeah, me too." She sighed "What?" "Well, kind of. see, I was accidently put in here by some guy, but my Grandpa and Ben never came to get me out, so I guess in a way they did put me in here." "Oh." The mutant said, loudly, though that may have been the way his voice naturally sounded. "What'd Ben throw you in here for then?" Gwen asked, sitting down and resting her chin on her knees, she sensed it was going to be a long day. "I tried to Kill him" the mutant said, sitting next to her with satisfaction in his distorted voice. "Oh" "You're not bothered by that?" "No, I don't really feel anything towards them now. I never actually got your name." "Kevin." The Mutant said, no longer angry "Kevin 11"


End file.
